EXTRANATURAL
by Spiritualpotato
Summary: Well the Apocalypse is about to commence, Sam's been abducted, and Dean's not functioning well from worry and lack of Sleep. But do keep a sunny disposition yeah, nobody likes a crybaby.
1. Chapter 1

Dean stared tiredly at the dark road in front of him as his brother droned about theories of how to find the legendary Colt to defeat Lucifer. He had been driving for a continuous 16 hours. Only bits of Sam's words processed in his mind.

"...Bela...Colt…could...we…"

The Colt was rumored to be able to kill anyone and anything. The brothers had it once. But it was swept away from their hands by a beautiful woman, named Bela Talbot, with a money motivated heart. She however died and had passed the Colt to its intended prey. Now, the brothers needed it back to defeat the devil and stop the Apocalypse.

The moon was full and only a few stars appeared as if the rest were hiding from the Apocalypse ridden world. Cool breeze sneaked in the half open window on Dean's side making him extremely drowsy. He looked on frustratingly at the lonely empty road that yawned before him.

"Come on, Sammy." Dean interrupted in his boastful rugged voice, almost as if trying to wake himself up. "Bela died giving the gun to Lilith. Both, of which are dead. It could be anywhere on Earth by now."

"...Well I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas." Sam frowned looking frustratedly at his brother.

"I'm driving, Sam! What do you want me to do? Multitask and crash the car?" His brother answered with annoyed bitterness. A hint of guilt manifested inside of him. But before he could apologize, his brother's voice sprang into his ear.

"Dean look out!" Sam yelled pressing himself against his seat. Dean's eyes widened. He slammed on the breaks of his car just in time to heal at the foot of the pedestrian standing in front of them.

Sam's mouth gaped open as his mind processed the pedestrian's green striped sweater that helped him see the person. His brother opened his window.

"What the heck is the matter with you!" Dean yelled.

"I'm in the middle of the road." The pedestrian answered a little guiltily and walked toward Dean. "Listen, I've been walking all night and all the cars I've hailed never stopped. I was desperate."

"To get killed?"

" Or hitch a ride. Which ever came first."

The brothers exchanged glances. Then without warning, Dean splashed a can of holy water onto the pedestrian. Instead of an expected sizzling demon, they were greeted with a slightly confused look.

"Is that a no?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Impala continued to drive on the lonely road. Dean had traded seats with Sam for the sake of safety, and was happily dozing off, with his hand in his jacket holding his had one arm on the steering wheel and shot glances of their passenger every once in a while. He observed it was around it's later teens and had defining violet eyes.

"So...um...sorry, what was your name?" He tried to make conversation. The passenger bowed it's head as if to look for something then came back to Sam with a confident answer.

"Syth."

Sam nodded slowly. He was hoping to see if the name could give him a hint on the gender of the passenger.

"Syth...Thats a cool name." Sam complemented a bit suspicious .

"Thanks. Yours too." The child smiled.

"I never told you my name."

"Oh. Well whatever it is, it's cool" the child nodded.

Sam smiled amusingly. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

Syth's violet eyes slowly roze to meet Sam's reflection on the rear view mirror. "...Cool."

Sam began to feel uneasy. There was a hint of realization in Syth's expression. Sam shifted in his seat and licked his dried lips. "You recognize the names?"

"Yah, it was in some book I skimmed. Super something."

Sam's shoulders lowered. "Oh, Supernatural. "

Syth blinked toward Sam's direction again. "Yah. You read it?"

"Sort of." Sam cleared his throat. "So Syth, what were you doing on the road? Did you run away from home or something?"

Sam saw Syth look at Dean for a moment, looking as if to process the question.

" Why did he splash me with water?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Security reasons. Now-"

"Yah, i guess you can say i ran away." Syth nodded as if convincing itself that it indeed ran away.

Sam scoffed "Well if you actually did,Is there anyone who we could take you to? Friends maybe?"

"What? No... no friends. Don't um, don't do that. " Syth shook it's head semi aggressively. "Just drop me off at the next stop."

The car turned to a small motel to it's right and parked to the left of the entrance. Sam turned to the little passenger.

"You're a bad liar. You know that?"

He saw the child's eyes widen. "I am? I don't mean to be."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "So what's your deal, really "

The child leaned forward and sighed. "Ok, the truth is I'm on a mission."

"On a mission." Sam repeated.

" Yah, I'm actually -"

The car door suddenly opened itself and two sets of hands nabbed Sam out of the car.

"Sam?" Syth leaned forward to witness a grueling fist fight between adults on the street.

"SAM!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean rocked himself back and forth on a swingset as he admired the surrounding meadow. From a distance he could hear the chirping of birds. He sighed, turned his head, and jumped at the sight of Castiel.

"Jesus, man!" Dean shook his head. "Can't a guy have some privacy in his own head?"

Castiel seated himself on a swing beside Dean.

"You were supposed to meet me at the end of route 66. Where are you?"

"Look, listen I just took a little break from driving thats all. After all I'm still only-" Dean frowned and surveyed the vicinity. "Do you hear that?"

"You're being waken up. I'll call you."

"Dean!"

Dean's eyes shot open as his vision engulfed his new acquaintance of androgynous features shaking his shoulder.

"I'm up. I'm up." He sat up on his seat and noticed Sam was replaced with the newly attained passenger. "Where's Sam?" He darted his eyes around. He saw that they had parked in front of a motel.

"Sam was taken." The late teen swallowed. "I tried to help him but-"

"What!" Dean gripped the kid's shoulders. "Where'd they go?!"

"You're going to think I'm crazy." The child looking a little panicked.

"Trust me, I can take crazy." Dean stared intently at the child's shivering violet eyes.

"They um They... disappeared."

Dean's eyes widened. "Did you see what color eyes they had?"

"What?"

"You know! Blue, green, brown,... violet!" He gestured toward the kid. "Black."

"Black is a pigment."

"Were they black!?"

"I don't know! They looked humanly normal to me, until they disappeared of course."

"Son of a bitch." Dean let go of the kid and faced forward. Then, his phone rang.

He picked it up. "Cas, we have a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel glared at the little special guest that stared back at him. Something didn't feel right about the person aside from the violet eyes and the gender confusing body.

"Could you please stop staring at each other!" Dean broke their glaring contest. Castiel shifted his attention to a frustrated Dean. "You look like you're going to have angry sex or something." The Winchester walked toward the bedside table and tossed his hotel keys on it.

When Castiel appeared, Dean was in the process of checking in a motel not with Sam, but with a little androgynous thing. Dean informed Castiel of the kidnapping, but Castiel was a little sidetracked by Dean's new friend. Since the time Castiel had appeared, the two have been glaring at each other until Dean intercepted.

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel asked. The Winchester looked at him a little annoyed.

"What, your were so entranced by my new acquaintance that you haven't been listening to me? Sam's been taken!"

"No." Castiel bellowed calmly. "What is it." He pointed at the androgynous stranger. Dean's expression slowly frowned toward the stranger.

"What do you mean?"

"That…" Castiel started "is not human."

Dean stood up. The stranger's face suddenly looked threatened as the Winchester neared it.

"Castiel's got a point. You show up in the middle of the road and now suddenly my brother's gone? What are you and who do you work for?"

"Look listen, I had nothing to do with your brother's kidnapping, I swear." It said.

Castiel peeped over Dean to see the tension.

"What are you!" Dean took out his hand held gun and pointed it at the child.

"Ok Ok." Syth backed away slowly looking at the gun and registering it as a weapon of threat. 'Quick, think of something!' "My name is Syth. I'm from Calirado."

"Its lying Dean." The creature in the trench coat exclaimed. Dean seemed to be relatively fond of it.

"Calirado?" Dean frowned.

Syth looked away registering that maybe it had pronounced the state's name wrong.

"My mom couldn't reproduced so they had me grown in a tube. That's why I have genetic mutations like purple eyes and androgynous features." Syth said rapidly changing the subject.

"What's your gender, then." Castiel asked

"Cas." Dean warned.

"I'm curious."

The room was quiet for a moment.

" What's a gender?" Syth inquired.

Dean scoffed and clicked his gun ready. "What were you doing in the middle of the road?"

Syth darted its eyes between Dean and the man in the trench coat. Then it remembered its conversation with Sam. "I ran away. They were keeping me in the house and wouldn't let me roam about for fear of...everything fearful about the outside world. The people that are following me can not teleport like trench coat man there. And I swear they lost my trail months ago."

"Is that the lie you tell everyone that you meet? Or does the story change from time to time?" Dean scowled. All of this sounded like science fiction. But the evidence of purple eyes seemed to be going to Syth's favor. Then the last sentence registered in. "Wait. You were being followed?"

Syth was quiet for a moment as if registering that the validity if it's story had changed."... They want me back! Of course they would hire people to follow me." Syth's voice cracked and Dean's gun's magazine dropped on the floor.

Dean frowned and bent over to pick the magazine up while still eyeing Syth. Sam was gone and there was a probable chance that people in suits would barge in the door at any moment looking for their test tube baby. He stood up and placed the magazine back in the gun's compartment.

The entire weapon fell apart and fell on the floor. The only thing Dean held was the magazine. He looked up and saw the confused glances on the other two's faces.

"Yah well I can still hurt you with this." He waved the magazine threateningly. "So don't you try anything." Dean changed his stance "Syth, right?."

"Yes." The child nodded attentively still looking threatened.

Dean smiled inside. What ever the child was, it didn't even know an obvious bluff...or it was a really good actor.

"What did the guys who took Sam look like?"

"Um... tall I guess, one was bald and creepy looking, they wore suits -Dean, a fourth of Earth's population is bald eery men in suits. Why don't you ask Mr. Trench coat dude where your brother is? I bet he knows a lot about appearing and disappearing."

"My name is Castiel. " The angel corrected. " And I don't know where Sam is."

"Every little detail counts Syth." Dean turned and shoved the gun parts to the bedside table with his foot. "Until then, You'll be sticking with us until we find Sam."

"What!" The other 2 chorused.

Dean leaned his head back a bit shocked at the sudden intersection.

"Seriously?" Syth said. Dean was unable to tell whether it was relieved or not.

"Dean, I don't know if that's a good idea. It's not human! I know it. It's ...essence...is...difficult to comprehend." Castiel urged.

Dean blinked and stared at Castiel for a little while. The angel's dehumanizing diction was strong today. "That's because Syth's a test tube baby, Cas. What's wrong with your hearing today?"

Castiel's expression didn't change. From behind, Syth leaned out to Castiel's side to see the manly staring contest then straightened back up.

"Look." Dean shook his head. "Syth's the only one, who knows what the guys that took Sam looks like. For all we know, they could have been demons... And the kid wants in to get out. I think it's a win win situation."

Castiel's face tightened even more.

Dean leaned into his ear. "It's ok." He said quietly. "I don't trust a word it's saying either. That's why we have to keep a close eye on it."

"Are you guys going to kiss?" Syth inquired from its distance. Dean uncomfortably stepped aside and looked away.

Castiel turned to look at Syth "We were whispering about you."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Yah, and we came to the conclusion that you'll be under strict surveillance and the only thing thats keeping me from putting a bullet through your head, is that you're the only one that knows what Sam's kidnappers look like."

Dean noticed Syth swallow a lump down it's throat. He scoffed . "Cas here," he gestured to his constipated looking buddy " will be your personal mobile lie detector."

"I'm not lying!" Syth pushed.

"Please." Castiel raised his hand with an humbling authoritative tone. "I can sense your lies from a country away."

Syth blinked for a moment registering the hyperbolic statement then it heaved a heavy sigh."...He's good."

"He is." Dean approached Syth slowly. "So lets start again." He lowered his gaze as the gap between them grew thinner and thinner. "What are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sam woke up in a cold sweat leaning against a wall. Or at least he thought it was a wall. The vicinity was pitch black. He gripped onto the solid standing object he was leaning on in order to get up. He squinted, trying to capture at least a glimpse of the place. But nothing seemed to materialize.

"Sam Winchester." A voice boomed from everywhere with every frequency known to the human ear. Suddenly the wall he rested upon vanished and he stumbled back to the ground.

"Who's there!" He yelled crawling around the darkness trying to search for any leverage.


	6. Chapter 6

Syth held it's breath as Dean invaded its trained personal space.

"I'm..." it took a glance at the trench coated man who had named himself Castiel. He was definitely not human. Perhaps he was one of the invaders Syth was told about. "You…" it looked back at Dean "don't have the right alphabet to name me."

Dean frowned. "What, You're japanese or something?"

"That's sexist." Syth formed an imitating frown.

Now Dean looked confused. "Sexist?"

"I mean racist." Syth corrected itself.

Dean grabbed Syth's collar and thrusted it against the wall behind it. "Alright, you're going to tell me what you are or so help me you will find yourself in a world of hurt."

"Alright, Alright!" Syth gripped on to Dean's serious knuckles. "I'm a-"

The door to the room instantly burst open as a woman with a sharp smirk glared at them.

" Whistler." She said, it's eyes suddenly turned black then she noticed Dean and Castiel. "Interesting."

"Invader!" Syth exclaimed at the same time as Dean cried out "Demon." The two had pulled away from each other and retrieved their own weapons. Dean gripped a shotgun filled with salt rocks and Syth fished out menacing looking suction cups from what it seemed to be its sleeve. One suction cup at the tip of each finger.

Castiel, however, had already gotten the demon by the throat and pushed it against the wall. "This is quite a party you got here, Dean" The demon smirked.

Castiel glared at the tainted being "Did you take Sam?"

The Demon began to laugh. "Oh my, Sammy's quite the damsel in distress, isn't he."

Castiel put his hand on the demon that made her wail.

"Did you take, Sam." Castiel asked again with the same tone.

"Why don't you ask ET there." The demon grinned looking at Syth before suddenly disappearing. She reappeared behind the angel and kicked him against the wall. "Should have sent me back to hell when you had the chance." She sneared.

Suddenly, a sharp pain wrang through her back as the gunshot echoed through the hallways. She growled and turned around. "Winchester."

Dean clicked his gun ready and fired again. The blow sent the demon sailing to a wall. But with little effort the demon sat up, waved her hand, and the gun flew away from Dean's hands and smacked Syth's face along it's aerodynamic journey. But before the demon could hurl the Winchester across the room, Castiel appeared and gripped her with all his might. In a last attempt to survive, the demon opened her mouth and poured out of her meat suit making her way toward a waking Syth.

Witnessing the black cloud zipping her way toward it, Syth flung the suction cups toward the cloud. The cups stuck on the cloud in a straight line and Syth sprang toward them and pounded each one. One by one, the cups lit up rendering the cloud into different states of gaseous matter with each pound. With the last hit, it lit up into luminous sparks and viciously scattered sending all the beings in the vicinity falling back.

Dean struggled to sit up while Castiel made his way to Syth with threatened anger "Where did you send it?"

"Everywhere." Syth breathed a little exhausted. It attempted to sit up.

"What?" Dean scrunched up his face.

"I rendered it to its most original state" Syth rolled over and made it to a crawling position.

"What's that?" Castiel observed the struggling creature.

"Energy." Syth stood up and bended it's back with much hesitance. A crack was heard followed by a deep echoing awkward silence.

"What?" Dean scrunched up again.

"You said that twice." Syth turned to him

"We can talk about repetition later. Right now, we need to go." Castiel intersected a little hurriedly.

"What is it?" Dean rapidly stood up.

"Demons. They're coming." the angel answered.

"Son of a bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

"Who are you!" Sam cried again, finding another wall to lean on until it too vanished.

Nothing answered. Sam had lost track of time or how long he had crawled in that dark abyss. All he knew was the place had a floor, there might be something or someone watching him, and it was really really dark.

Then suddenly, the room flashed into existence revealing a familiar victorian atmosphere with white walls and pictures of angels attached to them embroidered with golden frames. A piece of the wall started to crack and broke into shambles, leaving a giant hole for a person to climb in and out. Before he could get up and race to the hole, someone came in. He suddenly forgot how to breath when the being looked at him with an evil grin. It's eyes glowed a familiar violet and it too looked androgynous.

"Sam Winchester I presume?" The person raised a blood stained angel sword.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean and Syth raced down the hallway and stopped at the elevator.

"What about Camel? We can't just leave him in the room." Syth frowned as Dean rapidly pressed the down button multiple times.

"Camel?" Dean questioned, viciously confused.

"You know, trench coat man." Syth reminded.

"Castiel?" Dean corrected. He saw Syth pause for a moment before nodding. "Kid, you have serious remembering issues." He looked back at the elevator whose slides have not opened yet. "Come on, we're taking the stairs." He nabbed the thing's arm and they ran to the fire exit.

"He's already down there." Dean answered lately. He pushed the fire exit door open.

"Right he can teleport." Syth recalled. They stomped their way down a flight of stairs.

"So, Whistler." Dean changed the subject as he mindfully clomped down the flight.

"That's what the invaders call us." Syth answered.

"You make them sound like freakin aliens. Those things are called Demons."

Syth stopped on it's foot steps. "They're not aliens?" It sounded astonished.

Dean frowned and stopped as well. "No, they're monsters, you know, spiritual beings from down below, the very core of evil. Any of this ring a bell?"

"..Um...Is it supposed to ring a bell?" Syth continued down the steps infront of Dean. Dean frowned more before his eyes widened with an insightful question. "Wait, are you an alien?"

Castiel observed the ground from which Dean said Sam disappeared. There was no sulfur entailing demons could not have taken him. He then looked onto the dark horizon and spotted two incoming demons. He positioned himself into a fighting stance before they engaged in battle.

"What? No! No, no...yes." Syth pushed the door to the second floor open.

Dean frowned processing the statement. "Yes? Wait, your meaning to tell me-"

Syth stopped and turned around to face a bewildered Dean. "Yes, I am a being from outer space."

"You mean, Alien, Alien? Like flying saucers, crop circles, the whole nine yards?" Dean walked slowly toward Syth analyzing its physical features more.

"Um...no?" Syth eyed him awkwardly before turning to continue walking to the exit.

The last demon imploded in Castiel's constricting arms just as the entrance door opened.

"Ok" Dean frowned hopping off the curb after Syth. "What type of alien are you then."

"The purple eyed, not trying to be obvious,...alien."

Castiel turned to see them. "Dean we need to go."

"Not obvious, you crossed California and Colorado together." Dean scoffed.

"We need to go." Castiel opened the driver's seat of the impala.

"Do you know all your 50 states?" Syth raised an eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject." The Winchester entered the car.

"The demons are getting closer." Castiel reminded shutting the door.

"Hey. I shut my own doors." Dean peeked through his window.

"My apologize, we are in a hurry." Castiel sighed and appeared in the seat next to him.

Syth watched them as Dean turned the engine on.

"If you were such in a hurry, why didn't you teleport Dean to Ant-africa or something." the extra terrestrial peeked through the open window.

"There's no such thing as Ant-africa." Castiel corrected. "And Dean prefers to take his car."

The human peeked from under Castiel's window and noticed Syth wasn't getting inside.

"What are you doing? Get in."

"What?" the 2 non humans exclaimed.

"Dean we have to find Sam." Castiel reminded.

"We can't find Sam if we don't have Syth!" Dean rebuttled.

"Syth is being followed by demons. If we have Syth around,we will lead them straight to Sam."

Dean's eyebrows frowned. "So...Demons didn't take Sam?"

"No." Castiel breathed. "There was no trace of sulfur. Just,... then it looked like he vanished."

Dean gave out a sigh of relief. "...Could be aliens."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Syth raised an eyebrow.

"You still outside? Get in here!"

" I would. But where you're headed is not where I'm trying to go." Syth backed away.

A storm started to close in. Thunder and lightning flashed. Heavy wind started to rise. Dean swallowed a lump down his throat.

"Demons." Castiel uttered.

"What part of you're sticking with us till we find Sam do you not understand?" Dean gripped the wheel tightly with frustration. Castiel opened his mouth to protest but seeing that the alien didn't budge was protest enough. "See yah around Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. " Son of a bitch. Cas, real the alien in."

Castiel turned to him. "Alien?"

"Do it!"

The angel sighed and disappeared from the car agitated and impatient. It reappeared behind Syth and touched the alien's shoulder. Syth faced the angel stooped down and vomited a clear gooey substance on Castiel's suit. Castiel frowned disgusted but expecting this. Syth's anatomy was different. Trying to teleport it even in the closest of places was hard.

"Uh, that'll wash off...maybe." Syth got up looking guilty.

"Maybe." Castiel uttered and punched Syth knocking it out.

"Violent much ?" Dean peered at the unconscious being as it was placed in the back seat. Castiel appeared next to him. "It threw up on me when I tried to ...teleport it here."

"Eww. Better take a bath in some rubbing alcohol. And maybe salt and burn your clothes. " Dean started the car. Castiel shifted irritatedly.

"Woh woh, don't get alien gunk on my car, dude."

"Just drive." Castiel glared.


	9. Chapter 9

Syth woke up in a cold sweat sitting up right at the back of the impala. A sunny haze flashed at it's purple eyes as a throbbing pain erupted from its face and stomach.

"Aww man, what did you do to me?" Syth bent over.

"Hey no alien hurl in the back, ok. I just cleaned it." Dean warned.

"The first one was an accident. The second was to get you in the car." Castiel explained.

"What!" Syth jumped and looked at the back window seat.

Syth placed its feet on the car floor and winced. It felt as if it insides had been placed in the wrong places. They probably were. It sighed and leaned its head on the seat in front. Eye of the tiger was blasting in the vehicle.

"You ok there, ET?" Dean felt the pressure on his seat.

"Fantastic."

It heard a reasonable scoff from Dean.

"So, about the people that took my brother," The Winchester flipped them back on track. "Old bald suited man." He lowered down the volume.

"Yah. Thats him." Syth pointed before them.

"Dean look out." Castiel warned.

Dean looked up and spotted a familiar looking douche bag. He was almost tempted to keep driving. But his foot had already slammed on the break. Castiel had disappeared and was now in front of its hood.

"Zachariah." He scowled. From the looks of it, the old angel went to war against something and lost.

"Castiel, It's getting harder and harder to find you. You must be falling." The bald angel wiped a stain of blood trickling down his face.

"What, is it jump in front of the impala day?" Dean exiting out of the car in annoyance.

"Dean." The the angel greeted.

"That's him!" Another one of those purple eyed monsters climbed out of Dean's car. Zachariah expected this though. The Winchesters allied with more questionable creatures. "That's the guy!"

"Word on the street is you have my brother. Gives me more reason to stick this angel blade up you ass." Dean raised his head and slid the sword down his sleeve.


	10. Chapter 10

Quintin Bushmaster steadied his breath as he positioned his sniper to aim at the youngest member of the road side confrontation. He was the first of the CIA armed dispatch responders to arrive at the citing. 'Shoot it, take it, leave no evidence it ever existed.' He recited in his head. That had been easy for him to do in the past but now, there seemed to complications. There were civilians. Or it seemed like there were. One had materialized onto the road confronting a bald man.

"51 You're seeing this right?" He whispered into his head piece.

"Looks like Et's not alone." Headquarters replied in his ear.

"Do I take the shot?" He asked.

"Negative private. Wait for back up to assist. These things are more dangerous than purple eyes."

Quintin swallowed a lump down his throat. If purple eyes was said to be able to disintegrate matter, he was a bit terrified to see what the trench coated man was capable of.

" Where is he Zack." Dean demanded.

"Don't call me that." The angel frowned.

" I'm not asking again."

"Don't. Ask you androgynous friend there." Zachariah pointed towards Syth.

"Syth?" Castiel turned toward the bewildered alien.

"This thing's friend snuck into Sam's holding cell, killed most of the people it saw, and stole him." Zachariah explained. "I was lucky to make it out alive."

Syth's eyes widened with appalled bewilderment.

"There are others like you here?" Dean raised his eyebrows suspectedly.

"Only one, its name is Niro" Syth blinked hesitantly.

"Yah, only one. And what, you're working together to take Sam and probe him?" Dean's nostrils flared.

Syth stepped back a little entranced by the thought of the other Whistler out there in the field "W-what? No. My mission here is to repair the counterpart?"

"Repair? What are you machines?" Dean snapped.

Syth ignored him and looked at Zacharia. "Can you take me to Niro?"

"Niro? What?" The seemingly bald angel frowned. "I left there because I wanted to live. Do you even know how to "fix" your friend?"

"How did you find us." Castiel uttered ignoring the conversation.

"I can sense all of you with that thing around. Unlike it's friend, it's like a shining beacon of light. Its how we also found Sam."

Dean darted his head angrily toward Syth. "You mean to tell me you're like a freaking tracker!"

"Well..." Syth uttered.

Dean let out a giant scoff. "Well ain't that just peachy! Turns out you had everything to do with Sam's disappearance." He looked as if he were ready to tear Syth apart.

"I had no intention of getting your brother kidnapped!"

"Yah sure."

"I was equipped to attract Niro with the bioprint of the invader that disrupted with Niro's directional DNA sequence." Syth said in a frustrated matter of fact manner.

"...WHAT?" Dean responded with anger and confusion.

Syth sighed and removed a microchip off of it's ear. Then threw it to the ground and smashed it with its foot. "There now I'm off the grid. I don't think it worked anyway."

Being even more confused and mad, Dean decided to switch the subject "Well while we're bashing on Zach," Dean pointed toward Zachariah.

"What is this? The blame game?" The angel exclaimed.

"Can you explain why would you think taking Sam would a smart thing."

"We were keeping him safe until you said yes, you narrow eyed delinquent." The angel answered. "We all know, Lucifer is trying to get to him. And you being the hardheaded piece of low life you are, are not making the right choice in order to protect your brother."

"Oh you think you know what's right for my brother?" Dean boasted.

"Obviously you don't." Zachariah spat.

"You don't know jack squat about what's right for me and my brother. You want the Earth to be turned into a battlefield for heavens sake! Literally!"

Syth's right wrist started to blink. The alien retracted the right sweater sleeve and a thin band was revealed to be the source of the blinking. It started to blink faster.

"Oh no." Syth muttered noticing Castiel's glance.

"Why are you blinking?" The fallen angel asked. The human and angel argument paused.

"We need to get out of here." Syth answered.

"What? What's going on?" Dean frowned.

"There are more than 10 people here. We need to go." Syth looked around.

"Syth there's only four of us. What are you talking abo-"

A tranquilizer zipped toward Syth's face. But just as it was centimeters away from the alien, Syth caught the dart with it's left hand.

Quintin turned into a deep shade of pale.

"Don't get cold feet yet private." the ear piece assured.

Dean and the others looked at the dart with furrowed eyebrows. Syth turned it's clutching hands vertically before lifting it's thumb from connecting with the needle. The Alien gave a heavy sigh "Crap" and collapsed on the floor.

A spotlight shined above Castiel, Dean, and Zachariah revealing a silenced helipad above them. "Keep your distance away from the extraterrestrial." It ordered. Suddenly an army of soldiers closed in.

"Dean we need to get out of here!" Castiel lunged toward the hunter. A soldier pointed his gun at them.

"No! Syth's-"

Castiel's hand touched Dean and the 3 conscious individuals disappeared just as the soldier fired.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam stumbled as he followed Syth's counterpart. He stepped over angel bodies and made his way out of what seemed to be a warehouse.

"So, you're a test tube baby?" Sam asked.

The alien turned a little to look at him from the corner of its eyes. "Test tube baby? You want to spawn more of your kind to live in your critical planetary conditions? You're a bunch of sadistic psychos."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "So you're not a test tube baby?" Was all he could say. Obviously Syth indeed was a bad liar. Then again he did remember the remainder of their conversation before he was nabbed by angels. Syth was on a mission. That could have meant anything.

"No. The name's is Niro. I came from a sector light years away to stop the invaders. You're welcome."

"Alien?" Sam raised an eyebrow at this new encounter. "Why would an alien want to rescue me from Angels?"

" Angels, they're real?" Niro turned to him before pushing the warehouse door open. But instead of it opening sideways, it toppled over and fell to the floor. The bright morning light burst through the door and made Sam squint.

"Really." Sam raised an eyebrow as they exited the warehouse. "You just spent a chunk of your time murdering them earlier. I think they're real." He observed Niro banging the Angel blade it carried on walls and fences as if trying to make a beat.

"I read about them in Human mythology. Myths are considered unrealistic right?" The alien turned to look at Sam.

"Well yah...but every Myth have a line of truth to them." Sam shrugged.

"Ok, well, does this planet belong to them?"

"...No."

"Did they forcibly enter this planet in an attempt to hurt the human population?"

Sam recalled the grand apocalyptic scheme the angels and demons had planned. "Well...I guess you could say that."

"Then they are invaders. And my mission here is to stop them."

Sam stopped. "Mission huh...Do you know a ...fellow purple eyed alien named Syth?"

"There is another Whistler here?" Niro turned a full 180 degrees with wide eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Syth woke up in a jolting panic knowing exactly the only outcome of it's blackout. The room was blue and covered in glass. Syth frowned. No. It was inside a blue glass container, cylinder in shape. There was just enough space for Syth to fall asleep sitting up or in a fetal position.

"Dean?" the Alien asked groping the glass outline in order to stand. There was no answer. Of course there was no answer Dean would have escaped the raid with his teleporting friends. Syth sighed and looked down at it's human clothes. At least its clothes was still intact. But the weapons were taken. Syth then surveyed the area. The cylinder was connected to a pipe on the floor and there were many machines outside the container. They weren't on...yet. Then a big metal door across the cylinder opened and in stepped an official looking person.

"So another Whistler, I didn't know you traveled by 2s." The person said now more observable to Syth. The individual was male with a crew cut look and a chiseled face. He was very toned and muscular and seemed to have a well balanced diet. But Syth knew that was not the person anymore. There was only one species that called Syth and its kind Whistlers.

"Invader." Syth scowled.

Sergeant Fier smirked. The Alien was sharp. "Demon actually." He corrected and paced around the tube. "You know, I thought you would put more of a fight. But compared to your other friend you were easier to take." The extra terrestrial continued it's glare.

"What did you do to Niro?" It said a bit threateningly.

"Well I can tell you at first, my friend was really finding it hard to possess him...her...it. It's like you have no room for us in there. Oh man. But once she got in, It was like a class one vessel. holy water has no effect and demon weapons are obsolete. You are like the ultimate armor. So" The sergeant smirked "mind if I try you on?"

Suddenly an array of black smoke escaped from Fier's mouth, phazed through the glass wall and entered the alien's eyes.

"No!" Syth yelled as it was thrusted to the wall behind it. Then it levitated up against the glass thrashing and fighting. "Get out!" Syth yelled now being thrown around the cylinder walls like a Pinball. The force was so strong that part of the wall started to crack. But the alarm didn't go off. The Sergeant must have disarmed the security system. Syth was flipping and rolling around the cylinder violently thrashing. It was as if a big piece of hot dry coal was shoved into the Alien's throat and got caught in the esophagus (if Syth ever had one). Then with a final roll and a huge thrust to the other side of the cylinder, the black substance flowed out of Syth's eyes and back into the sergeant. Syth dropped down to the floor coughing and wheezing.

"You're a tough cookie." Fier stood up also looking exhausted. Syth pressed on the glass to aid it at standing.

"That was ...unpleasant." It swallowed.

"Well. Niro didn't exactly welcome my friend with open arms too." The sergeant walked toward a button standing in the middle of the room and pressed it. Suddenly the whole room sprang to life. Something that looked like a heart monitor on the wall began to hum and screens started to flash on. But the thing that Syth noticed most was the water rushing into the cylinder from the pipe on the ground, wetting Syth's shoes and growing by the second. Syth suddenly felt a strong pang of panic. It began vigorously tapping on the wall.

"Let me out!" Syth cried.

"We had to use methods of persuasion. So enjoy your swim."the sergeant continued and walked out the sliding door.

"Let me out!" Syth yelled again. But the water kept growing and the door slid shut.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean paced back and forth in front of Zackaria and Castiel who were seated on a bench in what looked like a Psychiatric ward.

"Damn it Cas." He huffed and shook his head. "First Sam and now this! Give me a break!"

Zachariah chuckled looking very amused. Dean shot his glaring eyes at him. "Is something funny to you?"

"Hilarious actually." The old angel smirked. "You're the one who chose not to get a break. If you just say yes to Michael, you'd be in Tahiti right now drinking ice tea and sunbathing with ladies." A jittery man passed by.

"I don't roll that way, you ass hat." Dean pointed.

"You wish you did." the angel countered.

Dean's lips tightened. He hated how snarky some of these winged douche bags were.

"And you!" He pointed to Castiel who he knew couldn't rebuttal very well. "Why didn't you save Syth huh?"

"You were nearer and the Extra Terrestrial was a bit of a ways to reach." The overcoated angel explained.

"You could have easily-"

"I'm sorry sir" A nurse touched Dean in a firm but gentle manner. "But some of our patients are napping and you're yelling a bit too loud."

"Our apologies. Our friend has some what of a temper when it comes to visiting my brother." Zachariah said genuinely. Dean gave a openly glaring eye to Zak.

"Alright. Well who is your brother? Maybe I can direct you to him." The nurse asked.

The three exchanged glances and muttered some ums and grunts until finally Zachariah uttered out "Mr. Jonathan Fracks" as he stared at a hanging clip board in front of a room.

The nurse took the long improvised answer quite well. Mr. Fracks wasn't the most note worthy man. Most people who knew him tend to shun away. Apparently he was an astronaut from NASA who had gone on an expedition that went terribly wrong. His oxygen tank had been compromised during the exploration. And he claimed to have seen intelligent life a few hundred light years away. His colleagues couldn't validate this however, because of the termination of his psychological factors. But Mr. Fracks never let the idea go. He was certain he saw aliens and not because of low oxygen. In fact, the planet he landed on had a breathable alternative. NASA couldn't stand him being living evidence to the dangers of space exploration and damaged equipment payed for by taxpayers. So they shipped him away to a private facility branded as a failure and a mad man. Until this day, no one has ever visited.

"That's wonderful news." The nurse smiled.

"It is?" the youngest looking gentleman smiled with a sense of relief. The nurse sighed mentally.

"This way." She gestured toward the room.

"And this thing too Cas. Why are we here?" Dean whispered violently while they followed the lady.

"I don't know. I planned us to be sitting at a motel in Riverside California." The angel confessed. Dean turned toward the only person who could have tampered with their teleportation, the grinning smug Zachariah.

" What are you smiling at?" Dean frowned.

"Why don't you look forward and see." Zachariah nudged.

As they entered the room, the walls of the patient were filled to the brim of eyes. Eyes of the color purple. There were other pictures too such as weird looking trees with pods and light up leaves on white ground underneath a black sky. Dean's eyes wandered around the vicinity with astonishment.

"Mr. Fracks" The nurse began. The patient turned around looking alarmed. It seemed like he was drawing something else. "You have visitors."

The patient frowned.

"We'll take it from here. Thank you." Castiel assured the nurse. She turned to go. Mr. Fracks raised his head looking bewildered to be left with strangers.

"Jonathan Fracks I presume." Zachariah smiled and walked toward him. The patient leaned back confused and threatened.

"I don't know you people." He said.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam frowned confused by the thought that Niro didn't know his fellow alien was on this planet. "I'm guessing you don't."

"Sam Winchester I came here that was to stop an invasion." Niro stepped forward a gleam in it's sharp purple eye. Compared to Syth, Niro seemed to be more trained and experienced in planetary missions. "You should have seen me when I realized the fight was not in the sky but on the land." Niro then turned and started walking again.

"So what now?" Sam followed. "Take me back to your spaceship? Probe me?"

"No." Niro scrunched it's face. "That's what the green guys do."

Sam's eyes widened. Niro stopped and turned around.

"Well I can't leave you. There's bound to be more Invaders that will want to take you." It sighed.

"Um." Sam exhaled wondering if he should trust the Alien or take its angel blade and stab it then go find Dean. "You could give me the Angel blade and I'll find a taxi. I can manage on my own."

"And what happens if you can't?" Niro stepped forward.

Sam inserted his hands in his pockets and felt a familiar device touching his finger. He pulled it out and found it was his cell phone. He turned it on hoping to call Dean. But alas there was no signal. "Ok, well, If you can. Could you track down my brother and take me back to him?" Sam putting his phone back in his pocket. He figured there would be more angels in the vicinity and with no weapons he wouldn't be able to fight back.

"Brother." Niro said out loud as if trying to understand the word. A butterfly fluttered in between them." Alright. Lets go find this sibling."

Sam's face lit up. "Thank you." He exhaled " His name his Dean Winchester."

"Dean. Sounds like a Douche bag." Niro turned and continued walking

A grin manifested from Sam's lips.

" go." With that Niro started walking toward a black Audi.


	15. Chapter 15

Syth scratched and pounded on the cylinder walls widening the crack. Water was an Earth element Syth's kind could not endure. They breathed and touched through their skin. Once completely submerged, the Whistler immediately drowned. The water had gone up to Syth's waist and Syth was coughing and choking as the water seeped through it's pants and entered it's legs. Syth continued kicking and pounding with much effort. But after thirty plus smacks and pounds Syth leaned on the wall exhausted. The water was up to it's shoulders and it was getting harder and harder to selectively breath from the shoulders up.

"Please." Syth spoke.

The analyzers looked attentively at the camera showing the person in the cylinder.

"Looks like it's surrendering." One of them said.

"You have to let me out." It said through the speakers. Sergeant Fier leaned in against a chair musing the torture the Whistler was going through.

Syth raised it's neck to keep it's head dry with the little air it had left. "I'll die in water." Syth uttered to the walls as the alien was engulfed in the liquid. Bubbles began to rise from Syth's skin and caused the Whistler to sink.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean nodded at all the drawings he was seeing. It seems like old Zacharia knew a bit about the purple eyed aliens and found an informer all too coincidentally.

"You knew about these things?" He looked at the bald angel.

"Hardly." he answered. "Those things just came to Earth on a thousand year bases or so. And they were usually in and out."

"You drew all this? " Dean turned to the patient and pointed at the drawings.

"Yes now please leave." The patient said as he reached out the button to call the nurse. Zachariah waved his hand at the button and it slid out of reach.

"What was your inspiration?" The older angel asked. The patient's eyes widened so much that Dean thought they would pop off his brain.

"Are you an alien?" Mr. Fracks asked.

Dean stepped forward. "Tell you what. You scratch our back we scratch yours."

"What?" Castiel frowned.

'Oh Castiel.' Dean thought with his eyes rolling then he eyed Mr. Fracks who thankfully understood the expression. The patient swallowed and looked like he was pondering his options. This wasn't a mad man. It was a man who saw something he wasn't supposed to see and was sent into a mental institute for speaking the truth.

"We're not alone in this universe." he started.

Dean scoffed "Oh buddy you have no idea."

Mr. Fracks frowned and Dean returned his goofy expression into a sincere one. "I'm not talking about fairies I'm talking about aliens." the mental patient continued. "They exist." He gestured to his drawings. "These things I draw are aliens. They live on a planet a billion lightyears away from us. And they don't have genders."

"Ok." Dean blinked "I'll bite. You're an astronaut of some sort?"

"Yah, I got lost somewhere in the andromeda quadrant and crashed on their rock." He pointed at the picture with a group of purple eyed people " Their air was breathable and they knew what I was, where I came from. They knew. They said they visited Earth once in a while. They looked like they were guarding it or something."

"Really." Dean mused. "Well I guess they're doing a pretty crappy job. Look at all our wars and disease."

"That's what I thought too." Mr. Fracks nodded. Dean stopped his playful douche act and frowned. "But they said they weren't responsible for the humans. Apparently they guard a species taller and more majestic than humans."

Dean looked to the side "...What. Whales?"

Mr. Fracks shook his head. "They wouldn't say."

There was a long pause. It seemed that Zacharia chose this place to learn about their purple eyed friend or enemy according to the old angel's accounts. But one thing bothered Castiel.

"Wait." He broke the silence "You say they told you this?"

The patient looked up at him "Yes?"

"They speak English in their home planet?" Castiel squinted.

"Only a few of them." Mr. Fracks answered. "The rest of them just sort of...um...whistled."

Dean looked at Castiel with a hint of connecting the dots.

"When they agreed on something they whistled harmoniously. When they didn't it was a cacophony of sounds that displeases my ear drum."

"What about that picture over there?" Dean pointed to the picture with trees. "What's that story?" But before the patient could answer, something intercepted Zacharia's hearing. It was the nurse pleading with a security guard to let the visit they were currently in with Mr. Fracks happen. But he heard footsteps of both of them coming. One of them, being the very angry security guard.

"Woops look at the time we have to speed this up Dean. Angry guard at 3 o clock." He warned.

"Alright." Dean turned back to Mr. Fracks. "Listen buddy were going to have to get the shortened version of this alien background so-"

"I have a notebook." The patient said immediately.

Deans eyes widened with his mind glaring at the fact the man could have told them that in the first place. Then again personal encounters were the best interviews.

"Well ok then." Dean made a convenient smile. "That will work. Where is it?"

The footsteps of the angry security guard and the nurse thudded closer.

"I won't tell you." The patient uttered. Dean's expression frowned.

"Wait. What?"

"You didn't scratch my back yet." Mr. Fracks said with emphasis of the word my. "What are you?"

The footsteps pounded closer echoing in the ears of the angel.

"Dean" The Winchester heard Castiel call to him." Should I engage?"

"No. We can't afford anymore trouble. " He answered then turned his attention back to the smug patient. "Alright astronaut you want to know what I am? I'm as human as you. But these two, honest to God this is true because we need that notebook. They are-"

" Found it." A gust of wind swept around Zacharia as if he had left. Now, he was holding a leather notebook.

"No fair!" Mr Fracks yelped and grabbed Dean.

"Time to go." Zacharia held on Castiel and a still alarmed Dean and without a moment's notice, zapped out of thin air.

"Aliens!" Mr Fracks exclaimed pointing at the air. A lady security guard with shades that reflected Mr. Frack's terror came in with anger in her breath.

"You told them about your expedition?" She stated

"Aliens!" Mr. Fracks instinctively yelled. "They're here!" He saw the end of a barrel of a silenced gun and a white light flashed before his eyes before everything turned dark.

The nurse yelped out a blood curdling scream before she too was silenced and sprawling on the floor. The guard took off her shades to reveal black beads staring at the lifeless body on the floor. Then she retrieved a silver cellphone and dialed a number.


End file.
